moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
City-State of Alterac
The City-State of AlteracThe Seven Kingdoms, pg. 1 (http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/The_Seven_Kingdoms); "Gilneas, Alterac, and Kul Tiras were the first city-states to arise, and although they each had their own customs and commercial workings..."' (in game spelled as <City State of Alterac >), '''otherwise known as the Reformed Kingdom of Alterac, or simply '''New Alterac', is a fledling provisional government of Alterac seeking to secure friendly relations between Alterac and the peoples of the Grand Alliance, although the independence and stabilization of Alterac comes first and foremost. The City-State formed shortly after the Second Arathi Civil War due to the loss of Tribereus Auralius and the subsequent split between various entities of Stromgarde's government. Those under Kormed Wolfheart, as loyal followers and gallant men and women of Alterac that side with the Grand Alliance, seek to restore Alterac to its former glory with the aid of the Alliance, to grow Alterac into a thriving, economically strong nation that can support itself, and to end the stigma the Perenoldes cast upon Alterac following the Second War. Background The City-State of Alterac came to exist after the Second Arathi Civil War, laying claim to Alterac through the lineage of Kormed Wolfheart as the Duke of Wolfrun many years following his mother's execution at the hands of Aiden Perenolde, the traitorous King of Alterac, which casted a cloud of doubt in returning to his childhood nation which has been razed by the Alliance of Lordaeron at the behest of Uther the Lightbringer during Alterac's marshal law period and its subsequent interregnum. With Kormed leading the efforts in Alterac from Wolfrun, the Duke formed a sort of coalition of Alteraci that flocked to his house's banner, seeking to restore Alterac; after Kormed led the City-State to victory, and ultimately claiming Alterac City, a trait which Aiden Perenolde nor his son, the last Lord of Alterac, could even boast, despite the two having the great ambition to reclaim their capital from the Crushridge of Alterac. For this reason, the nation loved their new champion, the young Wolfheart, and, after a consensus (despite Kormed claiming beforehand he was the King-Claimant of Alterac's uncontested throne), ushered Kormed in as their population legitimized King to govern them as the Ruler of Alterac (a title which Aiden Perenolde held last before his subsequent house arrest). Perhaps overly ambitious, which as the King of the Alteraci's ultimate bane, Kormed Wolfheart, who was a patriot of Alterac, had numerous disputes and clashes with the equally nationalistic Stromsmen to the east, who were led by the Kormed's biological father, Imperator Lionblood, who Kormed was the bastard of; perhaps this was a continuation of the struggles King Thoras Trollbane had against General Hath before the Second War. This wasn't nearly as bad a setback as one might be led to believe, though; it was from the success over the Stromsmen in the Forests of Hillsbrad , however, that brought the Wolfheart to seek an Arathor inspired imperialistic glory, and, in memory of the mighty roots of humanity that were unified and strong, especially in the North, under the Arathorian Empire, formed the Alterac-Hillsbrad Empire, which was a unified 'empire' (but in reality a loosely centralized confederacy of independent fiefdoms from the still wartorn an devastated Alterac and Hillsbrad regions) betwixt the future Hillsbrad Confederates (notably Galmone) and New Alterac. Mayhaps to the eternal damnation of Kormed, his imperial ambitions collapsed upon itself within a matter of months; the Imperium failed, surrounded in a midst of controversies, heinous rumors about all sides involves, and behind-the-scenes politics, and the Duke of Wolfrun, to be remembered as a petty Emperor and perhaps even more noteworthy is his notoriety in history as Azeroth's shortest reigning Emperor (if people even would bestow such a mighty title upon Kormed's short reigning, never fully stabalized 'empire'), much to his dismay and damage to honor. After denouncing the empire as a doomed cause, and realizing that the dreams of a unified human species and their allies north of the Thandol Span would require much more than a weak bumpkin state of old Lordaeron and the archaic ruins Ruins of Alterac to inspire the ressurection of the currently decimated united northern kingdoms. Objectives and Goals The current objective of the City-State is to restore Alterac from the ruins of which it is and to aid its former monarch, Kormed Wolfheart, claim the throne of Alterac which is currently contested by - and turn it into an economically thriving nation, with aspirations to revive its military to reprehend the lack of aid it provided in the Second War. The City-State of Alterac primarily seeks the assistance of the Grand Alliance now more than ever, especially with its decline of power, but presses for unity of the Alterac people at any means in hopes of restoring the kingdom to former glory. In the past, the Reformed Kingdom of Alterac used the ceasefire after the Siege of Orgrimmar to their advantage to rebuild Alterac, which was previously reclaimed by the Wolfheart's conquest without the threat of Forsaken and Frostwolf aggression. The City-State's military at this time is nothing more than devout Alteraci and supporters that constitutes a politically motivated militia force, seeking to rebuild and renovate the ruins of Alterac City and the rightful territories thereof which their beloved and new found monarch, Kormed Wolfheart, lost, which casted Alterac into its Interregnum period. Currently The City-State faces a turmoil like no other. A schism between those in support of an Alteraci Republic, and those who pledge loyalty to the former King Kormed Wolfheart. The City-State shattered, and the future of Alterac is clouded in doubt. The countryside rampages with war, and Alterac's appearance matches that right after the Second War: turmoil, chaos, and civil war. With the mighty Wolf returning to the scene of things with his subsequent homelessness thrust upon him and his people from the Argus Wake cultists, and therefore directly the Burning Legion, not to mention the Wake's lackeys, the Syndicate , the former nobles of Alterac, manipulated by the Burning Legion's kniving agents, and perhaps as devastatingly as the Argus Wake was the Banshee Queen in her conquest of the Northlands and the Frostwolf Clan's aid. Historical Events Major historical events that aided in shaping the modern City-State of Alterac. * The Second Civil War of Alterac * Coup of Tiberius * Arathi-Alterac Peace Treaty Campaigns A list of the various campaigns of the City-State of Alterac. * Conquest of Alterac * Second Alterac Civil War * Reclamation of Alterac and Hillsbrad * Reclamation of Hillsbrad * Reclamation of Alterac * Seven Days' War * Unrest in Alterac * March on Gavenstead Battles Fought A full list of the battles the City-State of Alterac has participated in, this list will likely grow in the coming future. Conquest of Alterac *Sail Across the Lordamere Lake *Assault of Dandred's Fold *Defense of the Dalaran Crater *Battle for Purgation Isle *Assault the Beaches of Hillsbrad *Battle for Strahnbrad *Siege of Durnholde Second Civil War of Alterac * Second Battle for Purgation Isle * Reclamation of Dandred's Fold * Defense of Durnholde * Defense of Dandred's Fold * Deafeat at Durnholde Reclamation of Hillsbrad * Battle for Baradin's Bay * Purge of Dun Garok * Skirmish of the Hills * Assault of Nethander Stead * Battle for Durnholde * Clash at Thorondril * Battle of the Southshore-Tarren Mill Tower Reclamation of Alterac-Hillsbrad Campaign Part I * Purge of the Hillsbrad Caverns * Attack on Sofera's Naze * Assault of Gallows' Corner * Defense of Strahnbrad * Cede of Strahnbrad Seven Day's War * Skrmish for Thorondril * Confrontation at Strahnbrad Reclamation of Alterac-Hillsbrad Campaign Part II * Purge of the Uplands * Attack on the Crushridge Hold * Purge of the Growless Cave * Siege of Alterac City Clash of Wolves Part I * Assassination of Alessaria Wolfheart * The Strahnbrad Massacre * Clash of Wolf's Cavern * Counterattack of the Uplands * Siege of Weissestadt * Assault of the Beaches of Hillsbrad March on Gavenstead * Sacking of New Darrowshire * Razing of MacEntire Estate * Attack on Tyr's Crossing * Siege of Gavenstead City Clash of Wolves Part II (last campaign) * Battle for Wolf's Crossing * Assault on Wolf's Maw Legion Aftermath (latest campaign) PROLOGUE: * Sail to Faldir's Cove ACT 1: TREK THROUGH THE HIGHLANDS * INFILTRATING THE ARGUS WAKE * SHADY DEALINGS * RAID ON NORTHFOLD MANOR * WANTED: THUG'ZILL * WITHERBARK OFFENSIVE * BOULDERFIST SLAYING ACT 2: PUSH TOWARDS THE THONDRORIL * EXPEDITION YONDER THE (THORADIN'S) WALL ACT 3: HOME DESTROYED HOME * Battle for Wolf's Crossing Recolonization of Alterac (current campaign) Occupied Lands & Territories Lands occupied by the City-State of Alterac, along with its allies and protectorates, along with their rulers and leaders. * Alterac City (former Capital City contested by the Crushridge Clan) * Channel Islands (Government Land; contested by Northsea Pirates) * Dandred's Town (Lordless; formerly Dandred's Fold and under Syndicate occupation) * Duchy of Wolfrun (Kormed Wolfheart; razed and contensted by the Argus Wake) * Gallows' Corner (Government land; contested by Crushridge Ogres) * Hillsbrad Caverns (Government land; contested by Alterac Yetis) * King's Road (Government land; contested by Frostwolves in the area) * Red Caverns (lordless; formerly Dorgar Stoenbrow , a Scarlet Alterac Stormpike Dwarf and contested by the Scourge) * River Arevass (Government land; contested by ) * Slaughter Hollow (Government land; contested by Crushridge Clan) * Barony Strahnbrad (formerly Kormed Wolfheart; under Syndicate occupation and House Vardus aka Baron Vardus) * The Uplands (Lordless; under Syndicate occupation) * Upper Hillsbrad (currently government land surrounded by Stormpikes; contested by Frostwolves and Forsaken in Hillsbrad) * New Strombrad (Lordless; currently government land located in Barony Mordis) * Caer Mordis (Lordless; a castle currently under Lord Wolfheart's leadership, located in the alpine regions of Barony Mordis)) * Wolfheart's Landing (Kormed Wolfheart; lorded over by Admiral Llonere Coughlin) Guilds, Organizations, Orders, and Councils The various organizations of the City-State of Alterac, all with one goal in mind, to better Alterac and provide for its people. Organizations * Alterac Navy; led by Admiral Llonere Coughlin * Court of Alterac; led by Lord Wolfheart * Mage Guild of Alterac; led by Lady Elizabeth Bradford * Diocese of Alterac; led by Bishop Bannagol https://worldofwarcraft.com/en-us/character/moon-guard/bannagol of the Stormpike Clan * Scarlet Hand; led by no one, currently (and temporarily) ruled over by Lord Wolfheart in absence Disbanded Organizations * (Disbanded) Blood Templari * (Disbanded) The Alterac Union * (Disbanded) Knights of the White Mountains * Death Korps of Alterac (since Death Knights have been outlawed) * Imperial Army, which consisted of both Hillsbrad and Alteraci troops during the Imperium's shortlived reign. Formerly Affiliated * Assembly of Allterac (Disbanded) * AI:6 (Alteraci Intelligence) (Disbanded) Councils * Court of Alterac Disbanded Councils * The Alterac Union (Disbanded) * The Imperial Diet Notable Documents * Alteraci Code * Arathi-Alterac Peace Treaty * Strahnbrad Compromise of 2804 Allies & Protectorates adas Enemies adas Houses Supporting noble houses of the City-State of Alterac. * House of Wolfheart Links/Websites Everything About Us (New and a great read!) *IMPORTANT AND REQUIRED TO READ* Forum (new and correct!) *IMPORTANT AND REQUIRED TO READ* Reputation System *IMPORTANT AND REQUIRED TO READ* (being worked on but still relevent) Roll System *D10 SYSTEM* (USED ON OCCASION) (still at times relevent) Shivtr (UPDATED) Recruitment Form (you can submit this as an application although this serves as our IC-OOC interview template when you decide you want to join. These are the general questions.) OLD LINKS AND WEBSITES Everything About Us (old) *IMPORTANT AND REQUIRED TO READ* (out of date) Old Forum (2015 City-State of Alterac; before the Alterac-Hillsbrad Imperium) Officer Information (OUT OF DATE AND INACCURATE; MUST BE WORKED ON BEFORE IT IS CONSIDERED RELEVENT -AT ALL-) Imperial Forum (out of date; this was the forum during the Alterac-Hillsbrad Imperium) Old Shivtr (OUT OF DATE) References Dandred's FOld.jpg|Dandred's Fold after the Assault.|link=http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Assault_of_Dandred's_Fold DalaranCraterBlackAndWhite.jpg|The Ruins of Dalaran Crater during the defense.|link=http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Defense_of_the_Dalaran_Crater Purgation.jpg|After the reclamation of Purgation.|link=http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Purgation_Isle HillsbradBeachBlackAndGrey.jpg|The location of the Hillsbrad Beaches assault.|link=http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Assault_the_Beaches_of_Hillsbrad Strahnbrad.jpg|Strahnbrad in former glory.|link=http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Strahnbrad Durnholde.jpg|After the Duke's conquest of Durnholde.|link=http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Siege_of_Durnholde AlteracCity2Works.png|Grab a bow and shoot a foe! WoWScrnShot_021415_195557.jpg WoWScrnShot_042015_194239.jpg|4/20? WoWScrnShot_042015_203549.jpg|Alterac strikes against the Yeti menace WoWScrnShot_030515_203510.jpg|March into Alterac's busted gates. WoWScrnShot_031315_192508.jpg|Gandic and Kormie WoWScrnShot_032815_214457.jpg|Fantastic selfie with the guild. WoWScrnShot_042015_200054.jpg|Alteraci marching to cleanse the bandits at Wolf's Cavern WoWScrnShot_040715_210220.jpg|Alterac hard at work recruiting! Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alterac Peerage Category:City State of Alterac Category:Alterac Organizations